Broken Hearted
by Angelic Aramina
Summary: When a day starts off as any other day until time sweeps her away to an unknown land and time.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything of King Arthur. Just my own ideas and characters. Please R & R, thank you!**

**Broken Heart**

Time ticked by slowly as sapphire blue eyes looked idly at the clock above the door frame. Running fingers through dark brown hair tinted with red highlights she turned back towards the speaking teacher. A sigh escaped her pale ruby lips as the teacher called the class back to focus.

"Now class, pay attention. Your assignment has to do with legends. They can be from both mythological times such as Hercules or any other time period. They need to include the time line, what was said about them. What was believed to have happened. Not to mention why you choose that legend to begin with. Do I make myself clear."

Nodding their heads they quickly wrote down what the teacher had instructed. As they teacher sat back down he looked over his students with pride. They always seemed to work hard he thought and smirked slightly. His eyes landed on one student and he let out a sigh. She was new and he had no idea how she was getting along. In fact from what he had seen she never spoke with any of her fellow class mates. He watched her as she stood up when the bell rang. Collecting her belongings she slowly turned to leave the classroom. "Kat, may I speak with you for a moment."

"Turning back around she headed up to the teacher's desk. "Yes sir, Mr. Waterman."

He smiled at the girl gently, "I know you just moved her so if your having any trouble adjusting just ask alright."

"Of course," she said softly. "Was there anything else you needed sir?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure everything was going well for you."

"I see, I need to get to my next class sir."

"Of course have a good day."

"Thank you."

Leaving the classroom Kat hurried down the hall towards the locker room. Slipping inside she quickly changes into her uniform. Tying her long hair into a ponytail she slips back out into the gym. Five minutes slip by before the gym teacher appears. "Afternoon class five laps around the gym then line up."

All the students begin running their laps. Kat runs and lets her mind wander as she does. (Legends, what legends should I do for my project.) Her mind wanders and she just barely stops running after her fifth lap. Taking her place in line she is surprised to see that she was done before most of the class. (I've always been interested in Arthur and his knights) she thinks.

"Alright lets have ten lines we are going to work on using bows today, as well as fencing," he said.

Going to each line he told each group what area they were in. Coming to Kat's he said your the odd one out..., well let's have you work with the bow on your own."

She nodded and walked to pick up her bow. Taking it in her hands along with a quiver of arrows she walks to where the targets are. Notching an arrow on the bow she pulls it taunt and aims at the target a slight breeze blows and she adjust her aim to shoot it off to the side a bit. As the gym teacher walks by she lets out a breath and releases her arrow. It sails across the grass and buried itself in the middle of the target.

Placing his hand on her shoulder the gym teacher says, "nice shot."

Ignoring his comment she notches another arrow and prepares to fire it. The wind picks up as the instructor walks away from her and as she releases it the sky darkens. Keeping her mind focused she notches a third arrow and everything seems to go dark for a moment. As her vision returns her arrow is still notched and is about to release it when she finds the target to be missing. Turning round she spots several men riding up to her dressed in armor. Her school is no where to be seen. Keeping her arrow she holds it pointed at the men. Her face is clear and shows no sign of any emotion.

A man dismounts and walks towards her his arms up in the air with no weapon in his hand. "I mean you no harm, please lower your weapon."

Slowly she lowers the bow and looks at him.

"My name is Arthur and these," he gestures to the other men; "are my knights."

Keeping hold of her bow and shifting the arrows on her back she looks at him. "My name is Kat. Where am I?"

"My dear lady you are in Britain."

She nods her head as she thinks, (how did I end up here.)

He moves forward and she watches him, "we are on our way back to the castle at Camelot will you like to join us?"

"Very well." She walks towards him and he smiles.

Walking back to his horse he climbs back up onto the saddle. Turning he smiles at his second in command, "Lancelot take her on your horse."

She rolls her eyes as a man with curly black hair and silver eyes rides up to her and offers his hand. Not taking his hand she pulls herself onto the back of his horse, to his surprise. "There is more room in front of me dear lady."

"Why so you can have your hands on me, I'll stay behind you sir."

The others laugh at him as she places her hands on his saddle refusing to even hold onto him. With a sigh the horse bolts forward racing behind Arthur towards Camelot. She soon found to her amusement that the men were in a cheerful mood and talked amongst themselves as they rode. She also soon discovered that one man said little to nothing. She glanced at him from time to time. His face was strong and he had tattoos under his eyes. keeping his head bowed down a bit she had a hard time telling what color his eyes were, until he looked directly at her. To her amazement they were a gray blue and they seemed to hide something within their depths. Again she lowered her head and watched from the corner of her eye as he brushed a braided hair behind his ear. Before riding in front of the group.

Night soon fell on them and Arthur decided to allow his men to camp for the night. They slowed to a halt and as Lancelot dismounted and turned to help her off she had dismounted before him. Arthur walked up to her and gave her his cloak. "Here you go Kat, it will be cold tonight and I think your clothing will not keep you warm."

Nodding her thanks she takes the clothing and walks over to a tree with it wrapping it around her shoulders. Pulling the hair tie from her hair she lets her hair cascade around her. Running a steady hand through her hair she decides the least she can do is hunt them down something to eat. Slipping off into the forest she lies the clock on a branch. Keeping the bow near her with it's arrows she slowly begins looking for any signs of a trail.

Tristan looks up and spots the girl slipping into the trees. Taking a few hesitant steps towards her he decides to follow. Staying quite he watches as she looks around for something and then notices what she found. A small smile creeps up on his face as he watches her track a trail barely visible to most.

Taking her time and staying as quite as her grandfather had taught her she crept up on a deer. Notching an arrow to her bow she aims for it's heart. Letting a slow breath out she releases it and it flys impacting into the deer. Before the deer can even move it falls to the ground dead. Kat walks over to her kill and carefully removes the bloodied arrow from it. Just then the silent knight appears and looks at her. "Nice shot, need some help taking it back;" he offers.

She nods her head and he smiles slightly. Grabbing the deer he hoists it onto his back and begins walking back towards teh camp with her behind him. "Thank you," Kat says.

"Tristan, you may call me that."

Just as she is about to reply they exit the woods with the dead deer. "Ah it looks like Tristan has come through for us once again men," Bors laughs.

"No, Kat killed the creature not me."

The men all stop and look at the girl with the bow now on her back. Lancelot walked forward and looks at teh deer. Surely you jest, this deer is killed the same way you would Tristan, through the heart."

"Believe what you want, but she killed the deer." He drops the deer on the ground and walks away to think.

Bors moves forward and begins gutting the deer while Kat turns around and heads off to collect the clock Arthur gave her. walking with it in her hands she moves towards Arthur. "Would it be alright if I fixed this to suit my needs better or would you like it back?"

"Go ahead and keep it. Thank you for catching dinner for us."

"Your welcome, umm do you have a dagger I can use?"

He hands her a dagger and she walks off into the woods. Once in there she folds the cloak in half. Ripping a hole large enough for her head she removes her shirt and places it over her shoulders. Taking her shirt she cuts it apart into large strips of material. Using this material she ties the cloak around her waist to keep the sides closed. She has no idea that the entire time she was doing this that she was being watched. Using the other strips she ties one to each arm in case she should need them later. Finally feeling a bit more comfortable she leaves the forest and heads back towards the fire which now is cooking the slabs of deer over it.

The men study her in her new outfit, but only Lancelot seems to undress her with his eyes. She turns away from him and thinks to herself as she stares into the blazing fire. As the meat finishes cooking she only eats a little before walking over to a tree and leaning against it. She closes her eyes and pretends to fall asleep as the men around her actually begin to doze off. Rising to her feet after they all grow quite she heads off into a field nearby.

Off in the near distance she spots a group of wild horses. Smiling to herself she quickly and quietly makes her way towards them. They appear to be asleep and getting on her hands and knees and staying down wind from them she creeps closer to them. Stopping every few minutes to listen to them. She draws closer and finally stands up near them. A large black stallion is the closest to her and she slowly unties the material from her arms. Tying it together she carefully and gently places it around the horses neck. Quickly she pulls herself onto his back just as he awakens. He neigh loudly jumping back onto his back legs and tries to knock her loose. She grips the material around his neck and using her legs holds onto him. He bucks again but she shows no fear as the other horses rush off away from them. Finally he begins to settle nodding his head up and down and she turns him gently towards the camp.

He runs at it and slows down as he draws near. Tristan hears him coming and is the first to awaken. His is amazed to see the woman on a wild horse. Arthur and the others gather around her as they awaken. She leans forward and pets the creature gently soothing him. "Well it seems you have a way with horses. How were you ever to catch such a fine beast as him on your own?"

"Easy I got him while he was asleep."

The men laughed at this thinking she was joking but soon realized that indeed she had gotten him while he slept. Turning her head to Lancelot she smiles at him gently. "Thank you for the ride yesterday but I have my own for today."

He runs a hand through his black hair and all he can do is grin up at her. Tristan crosses his arms and thinks to himself, (I wonder what else this girl can do.) Breaking down the camp they all climb onto their rides and head off in the direction of Camelot. It is midafternoon when they see the castle in the distance. Feeling braver then she should Kat races off in front of them riding the horse with no care in the world . Her arms stretched out on her sides and only hanging onto the bareback of the creature with her long legs. The ground passes quickly as the men spur their horses forward chasing after her. Soon she slows down as the gate comes closer. Arthur taking the lead of the group slows his steed down and they all fall into a line. Slowly the gate creeps open and they enter through it. A large crowd gathers round them and the knights leading Kat between them take her to the stables.

Dismounting a woman with fire red hair walks straight up to Bors and smacks him across the face. He grins at the woman and pull her tight against his chest kissing her deeply. Kat turns around and pets her stallion once again as Tristan comes up to her. "What is his name?"

"Nightwing."

"Interesting name, why?"

"Because he is as dark as the night and he seems to fly across the land."

Tristan nods and slips away from her. Arthur then comes up and places a hand on her shoulder. "Follow me, we have much to talk about."

She turns around and follows him after petting her horse one last time. Walking through the castle she keeps her head held high as they walk the halls. Finally he leads her to a doorway and allowing her to enter before him she is surprised to see the other knights there. Looking around she spots a round table and walking to it knows that she is expected to sit down. Sitting a seat she turns towards Arthur as a woman with long golden hair enters the room. he stands up and kisses her deeply, and she laughs lightly. Taking her seat next to Arthur, he faces Kat "this is Guinevere my wife and queen.

The two women smile at each other as the rest of the knights take their seats. Slowly food and drink is brought in and laughter can be heard as they ate and drank their fill. Again Kat does not eat much but decides to stick mostly to the fruits and vegetables that are offered. As the meal drew to an end Arthur turns back towards Kat as their plates are taken away. "Tell me where did you come from?"

She opens her mouth to speak as an elder man enters the room. his beard is white and wears a dark blue robe. "Nonsense Arthur that girl is from another time."

She turns her head to look at the man. "How did you know?"

"I know everything child, for I am Merlin."

"Well that would explain the clothing I found her in," Arthur claims.

"Indeed, but unfortunately child I have no idea how to send you back to your own time."

Keeping a brave face she looks at both Arthur and Merlin. "I understand then please do with me what you will. Since I can not go home, I must become a part of this time period."

Everyone is surprised to hear a woman say something like this. Nodding their heads though they all secretly agreed that they would take care of this strange woman, in their own ways.

Guninevere stood up well since you have no where to live you may live here at the castle with us as long as you like."

All the men then stood and agreed with her. Kat nodded and smiled at them all. Lancelot rose to his feet "well then I know exactly where she can stay at."

"I'm not sleeping in the same room as you," she answered.

The men all began laughing at Lancelot. "Seems she already knows your ways Lancelot," Bors teased.

His face grew red and he looked down. "Actually I believe to be on the safe side her rooms should be down the same hall as you men," Arthur began.

He looked around at the nodding men. "Well then it is decided your room shall be between Lancelot's and Tristan's rooms."

A servant comes to the table and Arthur asks her to prepare a room for their new guest. As she hurrys off Guinevere makes her way to Kat. "Come with me and we'll get you some more comfortable clothing then what you have on."

Sher follows behind her as they disappear into the castle. Back at the round table the men are talking about what they could do to help the woman. Lancelot being the only other person to stay quite. Growing bored Tristan finally speaks up, "why not let her decide what she wants to do. She can obviously track, hunt and has a way of dealing with horses that we know of. Maybe she would appreciate being allowed a choice in what she can do here as well."

The men grow quite as Tristan rises to his feet. Clearly surprised that he said so much. They knew though that he spoke the truth. She had indeed caught dinner and a wild horse within a handful of hours. They leaned back and enjoy finishing off their mead before heading out towards the tavern.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please R & R!**

**Chapter 2**

The halls were dimly lit in the darken castle. Voices could be heard even those most were mere whispers. their footsteps echoed quietly down the hall. Turning to a darken doorway Guinevere motions for Kat to follow her within. Taking a candle from the wall she lights it outside the door and as she makes her way around the room lights each one in turn. As the room comes a glow Kat is surprised to find that she is standing in a room filled with clothes. "i know it's not really much to look at but we can find you much nicer ones in the morning."

Walking over to a pile of breeches she places them against her waist. Guinevere watches in surprise. "You prefer pants to dresses?"

Actually I do, I really never cared for dresses even in my own time."

Well then we shall have some pants made to fit your needs."

"She picks up two pairs to borrow for now. And then heads over to the tunics where she takes three of them. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Please just call me Guinevere."

"Of course."

Walking to a stack of clothing behind her Guinevere points out several different shoes for her to choose from. She takes a single pair of low boots. With new clothes in hand they both blow out the candles and leave the room. A servant hurrys down the hall and stops before them. "Your room is now ready m'lady."

"Wonderful," Guinevere replys. Taking the lead she walks down another hallway then out into the night. A the top of the wall on the walkway runs a row of rooms. This walkway is the knight's area. She leads the woman to a door almost directly in the middle of this walkway. "On your left is Sir Lancelot's room and to your right is Sir Tristan's. Opening the door between these two she revealed a decent size room that had a already lit fire place, a bed, and a table with a chair pushed under it. Turning she smiles softly at Guinevere, who nods her head and wishes her a good night. Closing the door behind her she places the newly acquired clothing down on the bed. Turning she walks over to the fire and stands in front of it for a moment.

Letting out a soft sigh she turns to her bed and removing the dress that she made she pulls on a tunic. Placing the rest of her clothing on the table she pulls back the soft furs and lies down. Letting the fireplace burn throughout the night. As the fire burns lower in the late hours of the night Kat is fast asleep. Slowly her door creaks open and sticking to the shadows a man enters. He looks at the sleeping figure under the furs and moves towards the fireplace. Adding a few more logs to the dying flame he backs out of the room. Just as he closes his own door a drunken Lancelot stumbles to his room with a woman. Talking in hushed tones he stumbles a bit as they enter his room.

As sunlight broke over the window and crept over the sleeping figure a soft knock came from the door. Rolling onto her side she slowly opens her eyes and blinks. Sitting up in bed she looks around confused at where she was. Thinking back she realizes that what she thought was a dream was not really a dream but had actual happened. Rising up off the bed she wraps the blanket around her walking to the door she opens it slowly and is surprised to find Tristan standing in front of it.

"Morning m'lady, King Arthur wishes to see you as soon as you are presentable."

"Of course, give me just a moment to dress."

Shutting the door she quickly puts on some clean clothing. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail she reopens the door and Tristan is surprised to see how quickly she actually was able to change. Walking in front of her he leads the way towards where King Arthur is. As the draw near the room he turns and opens the door, allowing her to enter first. As she walks into the room the door closes behind her. Turning she realizes that Tristan stayed outside the room and that only King Arthur is in here with her. Walking towards him he smiles up at her. "Did you sleep well my dear?"

"Of course Arthur. Thank you for allowing me to stay in your castle."

He smiles at her and gestures for her to sit down. Taking a seat she watches as he does the same. Crossing one leg over his knee and sitting back he brings a hand and moves it through his hair. "i was wondering if you had any idea what you would like to do in the kingdom Kat?"

"Actually I know how to do several things, I can cook, hunt, sew, clean, write, clean... Is there anything in particular that you need me to do?"

"My you certainly know many things then."

"I always did enjoy learing Arthur."

"Well then how about you just help out where you need to and when you find something you really like to do then just stick with it."

"That sounds good to me, when do I start?"

He lets out a laugh and she looks at him in surprised. "You must be eager to do something then."

"I never really cared not to keep busy is all."

He nods his head in understanding and watches as she gets up. "If you need anything just ask me or any of the knights and we'll try and get it or help you with it my dear."

"Thank you for everything Arthur."

She walks towards the door and opens it. On the other side leaning against the wall Tristan is there waiting for her. "How did it go?"

"It went well but now I really need to find a place I feel like helping out with cooking today."

"Well if you want to cook I know the perfect tavern that always can use a hand."

"Lead the way Tristan."

He nods his head and leads her out of the castle and towards a tavern where a bunch of laughter can be heard. Walking into the tavern Kat is surprised to find that it is bustling with many children. From the back room walks a woman with long curly red hair, she lets out a sigh as she shoo's the children out to play. Stopping in her tracks she looks at Tristan then at Kat and raises an eyebrow. "Tristan it's too early for ya to be drinking, come back in an hour or so."

"I brought her to help," he indicates to Kat.

"Ah wonderful then, what can you do girl, well speak up."

Tristan laughs lightly then turns and leaves. "I know how to cook, I can serve and I know how to clean."

"Well if ya know how to cook follow me, I have so much to do out here and I think the men are getting sick of leftovers," she laughs.

Kat follows her into the backroom. Alright I care not what you make but make lots of it. The men when they come to drink tend to eat quite a bt when they come. I'll be back in here in a few to start the biscuits. If ya need anything just holler for me. Oh my name is Vanora."

"Alright."

Vanora smiled at her before she went back into the front to clean up. Rolling her sleeves back a bit Kat looked around the kitchen. An idea sprang to her mind and grabbing three large pots set to work filling each up half way with water. Placing each pot on the stove she turns and begins dicing up potatoes, onions, carrots placing them all into the pots. Turning back to the cutting board she chops up a bunch of meat into thick little squares these she puts into a pan and frys them up slowly with a little butter. As soon as one pan browns she dumps it's contents into a pot, then starts another. Turning to the pots she stirs them as they slowly begin to boil, she adds a bit of garlic and salt. Finally as everything boils nicely and becomes warm, Kat takes some flour and mixes it with some water. As she stirs the contents throughly she pours it into one pot. Stirring the pot slowly it begins to thicken the soup turning it into a dark gravy and more of a stew.

Vanora walks back into the kitchen after a while afraid that she will not have time to complete the biscuits but Kat has already put the last ones in the oven. On the counter in several baskets are the completed ones. "Your a life saver dear."

"It was not a problem I figured you were a bit busy so figured it would be alright if I made the biscuits for you."

"Indeed it is a great help," Vanora replied.

Walking back towards the stove Kat fills two bowls and grabs two biscuits. Bringing them towards Vanora she sets them down in front of her. We better eat before we get busy. We can always use the extra nourishment. Vanora smiles at her then picks up a clean spoon. Slowly she brings the stew to her lips and gives it a small taste. "This is actually very good."

"Thanks."

They eat in silence and Kat is surprised to see that Vanora actually helps herself to a second biscuit. "I have never tasted something so light and fluffy as this."

"Really," Kat asks.

"My biscuits are usually hard and tough to chew as for the stew it is perfect."

"Thank you for the compliments but I have always made my stuff in this sort of way."

Vanora nods her head in reply. "If you want you can take the night off. My girls and I can handle the shift tonight. I would love for you to come back and help in the kitchen more often as well."

"Alright, then I guess I will just go out and gather some things I may need for in here then. That way I have more to offer for cooking."

Vanora smiles as she watches Kat leave the tavern. The men will be here soon she thinks and boy are they in for a surprise. Kat walks the dirt covered road towards the castle. Slowly she thinks about what she can use and where or how to get it. Finally without really realizing it she is at the castle gates. A lone knight looks at her in surprised. "M'lady may I help you?"

Looking up she smiles softly at him. "Yes can you please allow me out, I need to get a few things out in the woods."

"It is quite dangerous out there for a woman to travel alone."

"I can handle myself, I assure you."

"Please be careful then." Slowly he opens the gates and lets her slip out.

She walks near the castle walls for a while until she sees the forest then as agile and graceful as a deer she runs into the shelter of the leaves. Walking for a while she keeps her head bent as she searches the ground for various plants. She smiles as she spots a bunch of clover and drops to her knees to collect some. Just then a branch breaks near her and she rises to her feet. Pressing her back against a tree she listens quietly.


End file.
